Mr and Mrs Hades
by PrincessOfSharpiePens
Summary: Hazel tries to answer Nico's question, but Persephone interrupts. OOC extreme fluff.


**I don't own the PJO or HOO series all right belong to Rick Riordan and Disney**

 **Caution extreme OOC from all the characters.**

 **On with the story.**

Nico was sitting down on a couch in his father's living room. The teenage boy was thinking about love. He didn't know much about love, but he was pretty sure he was in love.

"Hazel, what is love?" The son of Hades asked as he blushed. He decided his sister was a good person to ask as she had been in love with Leo's grandfather all those years ago. Also he would have to kill the Aphrodite cabin if he asked them for advice.

Hazel stared at Nico. This was not a question she was expecting to be asked especially by her brother. He could have asked anyone of the children of Aphrodite what love was or even Will. She thought about the question for a moment. 'What is love?' She ran her brain through all the couples she knew. There was Percy and Annabeth a fairly new couple, Jason and Piper even more new. There was also couples like Zeus and Hera, Ares and Aphrodite, and Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Then settled on their father and step-mother. No one thought of Hades and Persephone when they talked of love, and the couple had their fair share of problems. That didn't mean they weren't in love. Every couple had problems. That's how things worked especially when they both had to live forever. There was bound to be ups and downs; however, unlike some gods and goddesses they both clearly loved each other. Hazel remembered seeing Hades and Persephone walking to Elysium well holding hands. There were also times when he would get her knew jewelery place it on her lovingly then kiss her with a passion that would have left Aphrodite and Eros green with envy.

"Love is when he showers you with presents as if he is still courting you even after years of marriage. Love is a romantic picnic in Elysium. It's sitting in the green grass feeding each other as the souls of the dead pass by, and still feeling like there's no one else in the world except the two of you. Love is when you look into each other's eyes and can see your future." Hazel said she smiled she was pretty satisfied with her answer.

"Love is so many things to so many people." Persephone interjected. As the two kids looked up and realized that there father and step-mother were sitting there listening to the conversation. She continued as she stared at her husband with one hand in his."Love is when the butterflies in your stomach can still lift you off the ground at the sight of his face. It's when he takes your breath away with every kiss. Love is when you trust that your husband is coming home every night because there is no place in this world he would rather be than with you. Love is when no matter how bad his day was he still kisses you on the head as he walks in and whispers 'I love you my queen'.

That's when Hades interrupted "Love is when she knows you had a bad day even when you try to hide it and whispers back 'I love you more my king'. You know you're in love when she can warm your heart and calm you down with just her smile."

The kids smiled at their parents. They had never realized how in love the two really where. Persephone continued "Love is when he treats you like a goddess. Its when he becomes your world but doesn't destroy it. Love is when after four thousand years he still calls you beautiful every day."

"Love is when you still love the other person in your heart even after years have passed" Hades said as he smiled at the girl of his dreams.

"Love is when he can still make you laugh after so many years. Its when you kiss and feel a flame stronger than the Fields of Punishment every time." Nico decided to add well everyone else was being poetic why not.

"Love is when winters are warm because you are next to me, and summers are cold and empty because you are gone." Hades said

"Love is about forgiveness and understanding that we all make mistakes; just as much as it's about always thinking of the other person to prevent mistakes." Persephone said with a smile as she turned from her husband to her step children. "Love doesn't have to always be romantic though.

Persephone grabbed Hazel's hands in hers. Hazel's eyes widened. "Love is knowing I'm not your mother ,but I still care about you. I still worry about you, cherish the moments I get to spend with you, and love you as if you were my own." Persephone let go of Hazel's hands and gave Nico a kiss on the forehead "Even when you act like bratty teenagers and give me attitude."

Hazel stared at her step mother. This women who could have been mad at her showed her more love than her own mother had ever done in the past. Hazel's mother blamed her for all her problems and here was Persephone tell her that she loved her. Her husband had cheated on her to have Hazel and she still loved her anyway. Tears formed in Hazel's eyes as she hugged Persephone. This was the mother she had always wanted the relationship she craved and desired. Love was a powerful drug that had the potential to be used for evil, but it was also a beautiful and magical sensation that warmed the whole body and brought peace to the mind.

Persephone whispered gently to Hazel "It's going to be okay" As she stroked her hair Persephone then reached out and grabbed Nico, who had been watching as he thought of his own mother and Bianca, the three of them hugged.

Hades just watched as his wife said those beautiful words what was most beautiful about this women was not her looks but her heart. Her heart was richer than any gold in Hade's realm. He was truly the luckiest man on Earth.

 **I worked really hard to hit everyone with feels so please let me know in the review if I made you cry… or if I didn't. Everyone who reviews get a virtual cookie and so does everyone who cried. Those who cried and reviewed get two cookies (::) (::).**


End file.
